


Tony is Not a Virgin (Except for He Totally Is)

by Jemixe712



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bottom Tony, Established Relationship, First Time, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably forgetting other tags, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/Jemixe712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his wide and varied sexual experiences, there was one thing he’d never done, and that was to let a man fuck him. He’d had men, but it was more rutting against legs or hips; hand-jobs, even a blow job a few times. He’d also had adventurous women, but he’d never let a man have him. But then, he’d never met anyone like Loki either; who was much more than a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony is Not a Virgin (Except for He Totally Is)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing in about five years, therefore it's probably a little rough around the edges. And I'm semi-convinced that I'm a not so closet masochist because I decided to jump back in with the 30 Day porn challenge. 
> 
> -Day 1: Anal Sex

His arms and thighs were shaking and his skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat. Whether it was from the effort of holding himself up on his hands and knees for such a long time or from the feelings coursing through his body, Tony didn’t know. Hell, it could have been a combination of both. His breath was harsh and his blood sounded loud in his ears, and he’d lost all track of time. Tony’s brain couldn’t compute the jumble of feelings his body was sending it; a mixture of discomforting fullness, a hint of pain and overwhelming pleasure.

For all his wide and varied sexual experiences, there was one thing he’d never done, and that was to let a man fuck him. Oh, he’d been with men, but that was mainly hand-jobs or the infrequent blow-job or frottage; just something to get off in the quickest way possible. And the furthest he’d gone in the territory of anal penetration was with an adventurous woman he’d let finger him during a blow job. But this….this was the first time he’d had a man’s dick inside him and he didn’t know if it felt good or just tolerable.

Tony and Loki had up until this night just engaged in serious bouts of heavy petting and intense blow-jobs. Loki’s mouth was divine and Tony’s orgasms were always mind blowing. They’d been working their way up to full on penetration. Tony loved it when Loki used those long, dexterous fingers inside him. And this night was the night they’d decided to “go all the way.”

Loki took his time, feeling a rare bout of generosity and affectionate patience. He’d used copious amounts of lube and he’d teased at Tony’s hole for what felt like hours. And Tony loved it. He loved the feeling as Loki traced the rim before pushing a single finger inside. He’d taken more during their make-out sessions of course, but this was different. This was the appetizer before the main course. When Loki pushed in a second finger, Tony pushed back, wanting to feel stretched. He had little patience and wanted to get to the main event, but Loki put a hand on Tony’s hip to hold him still.

By the time Loki had pushed a third finger into him and kept constant pressure against his prostate, Tony couldn’t help the grunts that fell from his lips. And the litany of filthy words Loki whispered to him, (“Your hole is clenching, greedy for me. It’s like a little mouth, trying to suck me in; hungry for more. It’s red and glistening, and you’re so tight around my fingers. The way you’ll feel around my cock. I want to watch as my dick drives into you, as your hole takes it; glistening stretched around me...warm and tight and mine…”), warm breath ghosting over his ear, chest heavy against Tony’s back; had Tony biting his lips to keep the more embarrassing sounds locked up.

When Loki pulled his fingers free and Tony felt the blunt head of Loki’s cock pressing against his hole, he couldn’t help but tense up. He’d never had anything more than fingers inside his ass, and Loki was large; definitely larger than the three finger prep. But Loki rubbed the small of his back and soothed him, reminding Tony of how one would calm a horse. Tony tossed an annoyed looked back over his shoulder. Loki licked his lips and smiled. Tony saw his arm reach down, and he knew Loki was holding his own dick steady. He felt the pressure against his hole again, more steady this time, more insistent, and he hung his head down between his arms, face nearly in his pillow.

When he felt the head of Loki’s dick fully breach him, Tony exhaled heavily from holding his breath. It wasn’t painful exactly, but it held the promise of it. It felt foreign mostly. Tony felt Loki rocking into him, little by little, inch by inch; and he tried to bear down to ease the way. He knew Loki was being careful; being gentle with him. The only thing that betrayed his need was the bruising grip he had on Tony’s hip.

Finally, oh finally Loki was seated all the way inside Tony’s ass and all he felt was stretched and full and uncomfortable and his ass was on fire and he felt that his insides had been rearranged and…..he felt every inch of Loki’s dick inside him and the comparison that came to mind of how he felt was….well it was not sexy or a kink he’d ever had so Tony pushed that thought away. Tony’s own dick was hanging limp between his legs; having lost most of it’s hardness. He heard Loki’s own harsh breaths above his own; and was thankful that he was letting Tony adjust to having a cock inside him. Loki was thick and long and hard...Tony felt speared, like he could feel every ridge; could feel Loki's heartbeat through his dick in his ass. 

When he felt ready, Tony cautiously moved, he felt Loki slide out of him only a little before he pushed back; flush against Loki. He could feel Loki’s stomach against his ass with each inhale and exhale. Tony clenched experimentally and heard Loki grunt, felt his hips twitch involuntarily.

Between clenched teeth, Tony gritted out the word “Move” and Loki did. Slowly, so slowly. Tony felt the drag of hard flesh, felt his own passage clench in protest at the stretch. Tony didn’t know if it was more torturous that move so slowly or if Loki had just pounded into him hard and fast. As it was, Tony swore he felt his guts move back into their original position, and then Loki pushed back in. The air was pushed from Tony’s lungs and he lowered himself from his hands to his elbows and bowed his back to relieve the pressure. Loki moved his hands from Tony’s hips to clench his ass cheeks and spread them apart; and Tony felt the added burn along his crack from the move.

Loki started to move faster and the burning in his ass lessened to a dull and constant ache. The sensation became tolerable, but there was no real pleasure and Tony’s dick had yet to get hard again. He lowered his forehead onto his joined hands and resigned himself to just going along for the ride while Loki had all the fun.

Perhaps sensing Tony’s resignation, Loki paused his thrusts and settled flush against Tony’s ass; and then rotated his hips. And Tony tossed his head back as he felt a spark that ran from deep in his ass, up his spine, then settled down in his cock. A breathless and startled “oh” was forced from his lips, and he told Loki to do that again.

Loki huffed out a breath and started thrusting again, this time aiming for Tony’s prostate; not hitting it with every stroke but being consistent enough to keep the sparks of pleasure shooting up Tony’s spine. He raised himself to his hands again and then resettled his weight on just his left hand. His right, Tony lowered to his cock and started tugging and pulling. He felt a pressure building at the base of his spine, a tingling in his balls. He heard Loki’s breaths speed up, and little gasps forced from the god.

Suddenly, Tony felt an arm encircle his chest and pull him up so his back was flush against Loki’s chest. One hand grabbed his hip and pulled him practically onto Loki’s lap with his legs splayed along the outside of Loki’s thighs. Both hands settled on Tony’s hips and then lifted him. Loki completely controlled the pace and the depth and everything, and all Tony could do was drop his head onto Loki’s shoulder and jerk himself. From this angle, Loki felt deeper, and every time he moved, his cock nudged against the spot inside, and Tony was sweating, and his heart was beating harder and his breath was coming faster and all those noises he tried to repress pushed forth and he just gave in and gave up and jerked faster and chanted at Loki to “please faster, harder...I’m there, almost there, come on...let me feel it. Give it to me, come on….”

With the hand not covering his own dick, Tony reached back and tangled it in Loki’s hair and grabbed and pulled and Loki’s hips jerked and lost their rhythm. He bit down hard on Tony’s shoulder in retaliation and Tony just laughed because right then it was all sensation and it was all tangled up in the pleasure of his hand on his dick and Loki fucking into him harder and deeper and faster and the sound of skin slapping on skin was like a harmony to the sounds of moaning and panting and pleas for more. Tony’s legs were tired and his hole was raw and he squeezed and Loki came. Warmth and wet filled inside Tony; he felt it. He felt it dribble out as Loki still moved; pushing into his own come. And it was as if that was what Tony needed, that last bit to set him off. He came in ropey jerks across his hand, felt it splash onto his stomach; knew it dripped down onto Loki’s legs.

Panting loudly, Tony felt Loki lick at the bite mark on his shoulder. His hand still in Loki’s hair, Tony twisted as much as he could and maneuvered Loki to where he could reach his lips. They kissed, messy. A tangle of lips and teeth and tongue and saliva; mouths slack with aftershocks of pleasure. Tony’s hole still twitched around Loki’s cock, and Loki ran a soothing hand along Tony’s chest and stomach even as he rotated his hips in shallow circles.

Sweat cooling on his skin Tony hummed in satiated pleasure and let out a contented breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Loki. He felt Loki’s hand move down and cover Tony’s dick, messy with come. Loki swiped some off and raised his hand to smear it across Tony’s lips. Tony automatically licked at his lips, tasting his come and the sweat off Loki’s finger still pressing there. Loki’s eyes widened and seemed to glow. He gripped Tony’s chin and leaned forward and shoved his tongue in Tony’s mouth, licking in; searching out the taste of the come he’d fed Tony.

Tony started moving his hip unconsciously in undulating circles. His eyes widened and a long groan sounded deep in his chest as he felt Loki harden inside him. Loki released Tony’s mouth just before he thought he’d pass out from lack of oxygen and smiled. It wasn’t a kind smile; it was manic and edged in seduction. Settling one hand in the center of Tony’s back, the other on his hip, Loki pushed Tony forward until he was once again on his elbows. Tony’s hole clenched and twitched and his stomach fluttered, but whether in anticpation or anxiety, didn’t seem to matter.

Loki leaned down and said in a wrecked and gravelly voice, “This time, I will show you no mercy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much an experiment, and I intentionally didn't want a lot of dialogue. It's been so long since I've written anything, either original or fanfiction, that I didn't trust myself to get the voices of these two correct. Day 1 = practice! So, there's more internal thoughts and stream of conscious and copious over use of the word "and" as well as run on sentences.


End file.
